gitp_empirefandomcom-20200214-history
Sulvan's Fury
"In a time long passed, Sulvan came to the these great mountains in search of a place to settle his people. When he arrived he found a great mountain range, covered with forests of pines, searing through the clouds and piercing the deep blue skies. But the mountain was occupied by fierce white giants, who refused Sulvan's folk the right to settle. Angered and furious Sulvan rose his hammer and struck the great mountain four times. With each strike the earth shook violently and fire began to spew into the air from the hurt mountains. Through the anger of Sulvan the mountains cracked and swallowed the white giants whole, and after the rivers of fire and trembling mountains stopped, the once great unitary mountain range had divided forever, by three great vales. All three vales came from the mountains and towards the south welcoming Sulvan's folk to settle them and their mountains, and so they did. And so they renamed their new home Sulvan's Fury." Terrain Sulvan's Fury is home to three great valleys surrounded by great, tall mountains. In an almost pristine alpine climate and environment. The mountains are great, tall and white, vales wide and green, and lakes pristine blue. Because of the climate and soil agriculture is only present towards the southern most part of the land, farther away from the mountains. The vales are each passed by a great river flowing with crystal clarity towards the south, accompanied by lush forests of pine and alpine trees. The western vale is called the Eneyr Vale, whom hosts the Eneyr River and Woods. The eastern vale is called Arez Vale which forms the eastern border of the Fury, and whom hosts the Arez River and Woodlands. And in the center north is the Jearr Vale, where the Idour and Faer Waterways meet and form the Jearr River, which heads down south to eventually meet the Eneyr River. To the west of Eneyr Vale are the Draedan Mountains which form the western border of the Fury. Between the Eneyr and Jearr Vales stands the great Sulvan's Summit, the largest mountain of the Fury. Sulvan's Hammer mountain range spans from the southern most point of the Eneyr Vale all the way to the north east of the Fury, serving as the shield at the back of the Arez Vale. And lastly to the north, between Idour and Faer Waterway are the Lakr Heights which form part of the northern border of the Fury. Sulvan's Hammer form the tallest and longest mountain range in the Fury. Spanning from the southern most point of the Eneyr Vale it travels to the north east of the Fury, bordered to the west by the Jearr Vale and to the east by the Arez Vale.The Hammer stands an eternal vigil, piercing the havens as it serves as a shield, protecting the inside of the Fury. Sulvan's Summit is the largest unitary mountain in the Fury. Situated east of Eneyr Vale and west of the Jearr Vale, this mountain dwarfs in size all others around with its sheer size, not in size, but is mass. Its great size leaves no alternatives to surface dwellers but to circle the entire mountain through either the Jearr Vale or Eneyr Vale. Sulvan's Fortune is the vast great chasm that pierces the Summit, and leads into the great covered vale underneath the Summit. Inside there is the fourth and unseen vale of the Fury. The Fortune hosts its own lakes and forests, which receive their light through the great chasm piercing the Summit, allowing for its own ecosystem to thrive unhindered by the outside world. People Sulvan's Folk, singular Sulvan or plural Sulvai, are sturdy, rough but merry bunch. They are dedicated to their crafts and clan, and have little to no interest in the affairs of surface folk. They either work on the soil of the Fury gathering lumber or game, or in the underbelly of the Fury, mining or digging. After all that work however, no matter their craft, they all gather in the many taverns that dot the landscape of the Sulvai's many underground cities, and all make merry to cheer another passed day. They have a clear view of everyone's place in their society as such the Sulvai society is formed out of Castes. The Caste system is based upon skill and merit. At the age of maturity, when a young Sulvan passes the trials of either manhood or womanhood, they are inducted into a Caste based on their passions and talents. During their lifetime a Sulvai can change Caste only if he proves the skill necessary to be as fruitful and productive as he was in his previous Caste. The only way to advance militarily, politically or professionally in the Sulvai society is by merit alone. Sulvans occupy a position of leadership only if they prove worthy of it, and once they are not anymore, they make way for the next more capable Sulvan. The Sulvai are a long aged folk, even more so then most Dwarves, and all strive to attain the dedication, strength and innovation of Sulvan and the Paragons that followed. Religion At the base of Sulvai culture is the faith in Paragons and the Lord of Fire. Sulvan's Folk value and cherish those who came before and did great deeds, as such those Dwarves who had brought a truly significant contribution to the welfare and well being of the Sulvai are risen to the ranks of the Paragons. A Sulvan Dwarf can become a Paragon only during his lifetime, as in death, one cannot innovate nor contribute. Once a Paragon goes back to the Stone, from which all Dwarves came, they are honored by having their statue raised in the Hall of the Paragons, and are forever praised as a pillar of Sulvan society. While the Sulvai do not pray to the Paragon, they lean on their teachings and achievements for support and guidance. However they do tend to pray to the Lord of Fire. True they do not do it in an organized fashion, nor with religious fervor, but when things are most dire they do turn to him for guidance. And as the legends tell it, Sulvan claimed that it was the Lord of Fire who granted his Hammer the power to strike down and break the mountains. Category:Regions Category:Capital Regions Category:Regions of Telluris Category:Capital Regions of Telluris